Discípulos
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Gintoki lo ve caer y todo a su alrededor se detiene. Los te odio, los no me importa, pierden significado y se difuminan. Nunca han dejado de ser compañeros. –Para Indie.


**Disclaimer: **Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

**Personajes/pareja:** Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke.

**Extensión:** 2061 palabras.

**Notas: **Es, al igual que el otro, principalmente un friendship, pero la pareja está, solo que bien entre líneas.

Va para Indie, porque ya dije que siento la necesidad de dedicarle todo lo que me salga del fandom, porque le gusta esta pareja, porque se lo prometí y es el primer regalo de los tres que le debo. También y según ella porque me gusta torturarle el kokoro.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga, del 515 al 520 y tanto o por ahí, ya no recuerdo bien.

**.**

* * *

**Discípulos.**

* * *

Gintoki lo ve caer y algo parece detenerse, quizás es la adrenalina que hace nada le gritaba _«sigue, sigue, lucha, no te detengas»_, esa que lo impulsaba a alzarse y empuñar la espada con todas sus fuerzas, enfrentar a Takasugi con la fiereza que solo tenía ante él.

No siente nada, nada de nada, ni siquiera nota la espada enterrada a fuego en su hombro y le da la leve pauta de que la adrenalina sigue ahí, solo que de alguna manera perdió el sentido que tenía y ahora no hace más que mitigar un dolor que le importa poco. No es como si las heridas físicas y la absurda cantidad de sangre derramada le importen más que el hombre tirado frente a él, ese que no se mueve, como si hubiese muerto.

«No lo está».

Y no sabe si es certeza, esperanza o deseo, pero le parece que más bien lo anhela en el interior de una manera que resulta ridícula tomando en cuenta que hace nada estuvieron tratando de matarse con todo el poder que poseían sus músculos. Pero a la vez se le hace lógico, porque junto con ese hombre cae ese niño que lo retaba con una insistencia cansadora a la que él, a pesar de ser un desinteresado absoluto, siempre respondía.

_Shoyo ríe al ver caer a Gintoki, y este solo puede fruncir el ceño desde el suelo y alzar la mirada a Takasugi que lo contempla imperturbable con la espada aún en alto._

—_Que me hayas ganado nuevamente no implica nada —dice aparentando indiferencia, llevándose las manos a la espalda en una postura despreocupada._

_Takasugi no dice nada, pero parece que lo va a decir momentos antes de que la voz de ese hombre al que admiran y siguen como polillas a la luz se haga escuchar._

—_Implica bastante —aclara con calma, captando la atención de sus dos alumnos—, están empatados._

_Un momento de silencio en lo que dichas palabras son asimiladas._

—_¿Empatados? —Takasugi está ridículamente confuso, cosa que extraña a Gintoki pues esperaba una reacción más pretenciosa._

—_Imposible —musita—, le llevaba ventaja._

—_Cierto, pero eso no cambia que te han alcanzado —repite Shoyo—. Están empatados, ochenta y seis a ochenta y seis —comenta—. Han peleado más de cien veces, si que le pusieron empeño._

_A Gintoki todo eso le suena irreal, porque esas tonterías de competir a él no le interesan y definitivamente no puede haber aceptado tanto tiempo los caprichos de ese chico._

—_Escuchaste, Gintoki —ese que lo contempla con la anticipación de una sonrisa en su rostro, está orgulloso de sí mismo y nadie lo duda—, empatados._

_Todo eso de competir es estúpido, Takasugi es estúpido, competir contra Takasugi es la estupidez elevada a la máxima potencia, pero nadie dijo que Gintoki no fuera también un estúpido. No dejará las cosas así._

Más de cien veces, que pasaron volando con los años y ya son más de cuatrocientas, esa era su batalla número cuatrocientos noventa y tres. Vaya, están a nada de las quinientas.

Todo se puede ir al demonio, Gintoki entiende que es una batalla perdida, que ya no cuenta para nada, pues Takasugi yace a sus pies y no por su causa.

—Les dije que no desperdiciaran sus vidas.

Algo está detenido, tal vez el tiempo, su persona o en una de esas sus pensamientos, pero todo lo siente estático, todo parece difuminarse. Entre eso ese imperioso sentimiento de que ese hombre tirado a sus pies le importa tan poco como la renta.

Ya, Gintoki está seguro, o estaba, de que Takasugi no le importaba, de que aquello que Takasugi es ahora no le importa tanto como lo que fue, ese niño insistente que era discípulo de Yoshida Shoyo. Él, definitivamente, iba a proteger a ese chico, ese recuerdo, eso que Shoyo quiso. Justo ahora se le acaba el aliento y tiene claro que lo que cae, cayó, es el Takasugi que ha apartado camino de él, esa piedra en su propósito de proteger lo que ama y amó.

Pero se levanta, se pone frente a él —y ya no yace exactamente a sus pies, más bien a su espalda— y empuña nuevamente una espada. Y le vale mierdas si ese tipo la ve rota, Gintoki tiene claro que su espada está más dura e indestructible que nunca.

Él y Takasugi tuvieron, en su momento, un mismo sendero. Le encantaría decir que apartaron camino, pero más bien lo que hicieron fue chocarlos, enfrentarlos. Son un par de idiotas empuñando sus propias espadas y eligiendo su propio _bushido_, siendo los _samurais_ que sienten deben ser. Takasugi no puede aceptar el camino que Gintoki ha elegido, el tipo de _samurai_ bueno para nada que es; Gintoki tampoco puede aceptar a Takasugi y su camino, el tipo de bueno para nada que ha decidido ser.

Nada de eso va a cambiar que son un par de buenos para nada, nada de eso va a cambiar que siempre han sido similares en su manera de hacer las cosas y enfrentar la vida. Ninguno de esos imbécil frente a él va a cambiar nada, ni lo que son ni lo que fueron, lo que no han dejado de ser.

—_Eh, Gintoki —La voz de Takasugi suena rasposa, y probablemente sea debido a las perdidas y el cansancio._

_La guerra es la más grande mierda que el hombre ha dejado sobre el mundo._

—_¿Qué? —Su propia voz no suena mejor, a fin de cuentas todos están cansados._

_Pero ellos son un par de buenos para nada, lo saben, lo sabe Zura, lo sabía su maestro. Tienen esa asombrosa habilidad de resbalar un poco mejor al dolor, de arrojarse sobre el pasto y fingir que están bien sin nada, y de hacer la estúpida guardia por tanto, pues todos los demás quieren dormir._

—_¿Qué tipo de respuesta fue esa?_

_«De bueno para nada a bueno para nada, no mueras»._

_Se alza de hombros._

—_Lo único que espero de ti. —Un silencio, una mirada demasiado insistente que lo saca de sus casillas—. ¿Qué?_

—_Nada, simplemente esperaba alguna cursileria como espero que te quedes siempre a mi lado._

—_Hay más posibilidades de que le diga eso al idiota de Sakamoto que a ti. —Lo piensa—. No, en realidad sí eres el primero en la lista, sobre Sakamoto y Zura. —Con esos dos apenas aguanta cinco minutos._

_Takasugi enarca una ceja._

—_Me sentiría halagado de no sentirme asqueado._

—_Y yo que creía que me preguntabas si te elegía._

—_No, si es que también vas primero en la lista._

_A Gintoki se le escapa la sonrisa._

—_Bueno, los buenos para nada se entienden entre ellos._

_Se aguantan más que solo miseros cinco minutos, toda una guardia, por ejemplo._

—El único que puede cortar o proteger a este tipo, soy yo.

Es entonces cuando los «no me importa», los «te odio» pierden significado, se convierten en vanas palabras vacías sin importancia. Se difuminan mientras su camino y meta se hacen sólidos, claros. No importa si el hombre tras él se parece a sí mismo y a la vez es la encarnación de todo lo contrario a sus deseos, no importa si su espíritu no es el de aquel chico de antaño en el que Shoyo creía, no importa si hace nada intento matarlo, no dejara que lo maten. Es su labor, su misión, es el único que puede hacerlo. No acepta las acciones de Takasugi, pero lo entiende, lo comprende a fondo como solo un bueno para nada puede hacerlo y es por eso que todos esos imbéciles de mierda no tienen derecho alguno a tocarlo, a mancillar su sangre con sus armas.

Le duele, le molesta y le cansa una mierda, pero el hombre tras él no ha dejado nunca de ser su compañero. Takasugi aún cree en las enseñanzas de Shoyo, aún recuerda a su maestro y vive bajo lo que aprendió de él a su propia manera. Aún es su compañero y aunque le moleste más que la mierda de Sadaharu aún lo quiere. Por más que Gintoki trate de aparentar que ya no le importa, por más que Takasugi trate de aparentar que lo odia, nada de eso es cierto.

—¡No te atrevas...!

«A tocarlo».

—A hablar de Shoyo.

La espada que perfora a su enemigo, avanzando por sobre su hombro con una compenetración perfecta le recuerda que eso sí puede serlo, las mentiras no.

—Asegurate —siguen siendo los mismos idiotas buenos para nada que fingían no importarse como todo lo demás—, de grabar a fuego esto en tu memoria. —«Gintoki, lo último que este ojo vio»—. La última cara que ese ojo vio. —«Fue tu cara»—. ¿Él —Gintoki vuelve a sentir esa sensación de antaño que le daba luchar a su lado—, o yo?

Aunque les duela en su momento avanzaron a la par, se entendieron mejor que nadie, vieron a través del otro mejor que nadie.

—Incluso si uno cae muerto aquí, definitivamente uno se encargará de mandarte al infierno.

«Si muero, encargate del _sensei_ por mí».

«No mueras».

_Le arde todo, de una manera que no creía posible y que le destroza el alma. Todo ha sido en vano, han sido débiles, nada va a cambiar eso. El consuelo de ese último gracias no le sirve de nada, solo aviva el recuerdo y el dolor de la perdida._

_Tirado sin hacer nada, sin esperar nada ni desear nada, como el bueno para nada que siempre ha sido. Al menos... al menos se ha acercado algo al samurai que una vez deseo ser en medio de sueños sobre la victoria. Takasugi, de pie frente a él, le parece más un verdugo que otra cosa en esos momentos. _

_Gintoki no se mueve, y no es que piense dejarse matar porque no es para eso que les salvo el pellejo a todos a costa de la vida de Shoyo, simplemente no tiene interés en la indiscutible ira de Takasugi._

—_Gintoki. —No se digna ni a alzar la vista._

—_Takasugi. —Katsura, junto a ellos, de alguna manera el más sensato, parece vaticinar lo que sucederá._

_Se equivoca, tanto él como Gintoki. La rabia de Takasugi es mucho mayor de lo que se puede suponer, y por eso mismo no está para levantar la espada y repartir sablazos a lo loco._

—_Doscientos cuarenta y seis a doscientos cuarenta y seis —Gintoki levanta el rostro, sorprendido—. Estamos empatados._

_Es una invitación, un reto, como esos que solían tener en el templo cuando sus mentes no estaban metidas en la guerra y la masacre._

_Algo parece revivir con eso._

_Gintoki se levanta, empuña la espada con fuerza._

—_El desempate —musita._

—_El desempate —afirma Takasugi._

Su batalla número cuatrocientos noventa y tres, que al igual que ahora no pudo contar pues no tuvo fin, Katsura se interpuso en ella, Katsura con una seriedad y rabia poco usuales mandándolos al demonio, a ellos y su enfermiza manera de enfrentar el dolor.

Y una mierda, Gintoki se plantea si el mundo no tendrá un complot en contra de ellos y su desempate, ese que aún no pueden arreglar. Lo medita golpeando enemigos, oyendo a Kagura y su hermano psicópata, lo medita siendo sostenido por su compañera, esa mocosa idiota y glotona.

—_Eres un bueno para nada hasta para las cosas más simples._

—_Me lo dice el imbécil que sabe a tabaco._

Gintoki odia tenerlo claro, odia que aún sean compañeros, que ese lazo sea más difícil de cortar que cualquier otra cosa. Detesta mirar a Takasugi una última vez, emprendiendo ya la retirada y cada uno en brazos del _yato_ que le corresponde, y saber que el estúpido de Takasugi piensa lo mismo.

Son un par de buenos para nada, son de seguro la persona que mejor entenderá al otro en todo lo que les queda de vida. Son un par de estúpidos que algún día tendrán su desempate, pues cada uno es la piedra en el camino del otro.

Son compañeros, no han dejado de serlo, no han dejado de quererse muy en lo profundo, no han dejado de entenderse y no dejarán de hacerlo por mucho que estén dispuestos a matarse.

Nada de eso va a cambiar, absolutamente nada. Ambos lo saben con esa última mirada, ambos lo saben al alejarse uno del otro.

Y señor, el sentimiento es una mierda.

* * *

**Bueno, espero te haya gustado Indie, espero te pases pronto por aquí.**

**O por ask, o por LJ, cualquier cosa me viene bien, la cosa es que extraño hablar contigo.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
